Power rangers unite evil no more
by Asian95
Summary: All new evil has risen. so great that Zordon has called upon all the rangers from MMPR to PRJF- a massive ranger team up. And why are there 5 Tommy's standing in one room? And uh, who are these new guys?.
1. return and recruitment

Power Rangers Unite- Evil no more

Chap 1

Ok, here's the first chap. Enjoy

I do not own power rangers and never will.

* * *

Current year- unknown

Current location- unknown

"Ai yai, yai, yai, yai!! Zordon, it's happening, she's back, just as we feared." Alpha 6 said waving his robotic arms in the air.

"YES ALPHA, WE CAN NOT LET THIS HAPPEN. SHE WILL RESSURECT THEM ALL. CALL THE POWER RANGERS." Zordon said.

"But which ones Zordon?"

"ALL OF THEM. WE NEED THEM ALL TO DEFEAT THE POWER SHE HAS OBTAINED."

"Yes Zordon I can locate the rangers through the time continuum and bring them here." Alpha said then he punched in a few buttons and pulled a lever.

There was a bright flash of rainbow light and the original Might Morphin rangers appeared.

"What the?" Zach said confused, they were just in the juice bar, then bam, they're here.

"Zordon? Alpha. What happened to this place?" Kimberly asked, the command centre had quadrupled in size, having extra space and even living quarters- gold class living quarters.

"We had to- as you say renovate the command centre to be able to house all the rangers." Alpha said.

"All the rangers? There are only 6 of us." Jason said.

"Wait 7." Trini said doing a head count.

"What the?! Two Tommy's?!!" Zach exclaimed.

One had the Dragonzord Coin, the other had the Tigerzord Coin.

"GREAT EVIL HAS RISEN. AN EVIL SO GREAT THAT I MUST CALL UPON ALL THE RANGERS EVERYWHERE OF EVERY TIME TO DEFEAT IT. ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME. FOR NOW MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE. ALPHA, SHOW THE RANGERS TO THEIR QUARTERS." (Sorry if Zordon or any other character seems a little weird at times, I can't make them exactly as they are in the actual show).

"But that still doesn't explain how there are two exact carbon copies of Tommy standing in the same room as us." Billy said.

"Zordon wants to teleport all the rangers here, so if a ranger has been different colours or teams then there will be more of them. In fact I think there's going to be another 3 or 4 Tommy's." Alpha said showing them to the dorms.

Each door is coloured in the colour of the residing rangers. From the left there is a red door, followed by a Black, then Blue, then Green, then yellow, then pink, then metallic for any other rangers.

When Tommy opened the Green door he felt his jaw drop, there were many bunks but there was also a plasma screen TV and many other luxuries and since they came from 1993 that stuff was- wow.

"Wow." Was all Zach could say.

"Yeah, wow."

* * *

So, like it? Or not? Tell me, should I continue? review and tell me plz


	2. last recruitment and unexpected enemy

Chap 2

Ok peoples here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews!!

Long live the rangers!!

I do NOT own power rangers.

NOTE:

This is normal speech

CAPITALS IS ZORDON (note: as some people pointed out capitals may be hard to read so bear with me)

_**Bold and Italics are thoughts**_

Anything with 'Ai yai yai yai yai' is Alpha

* * *

~ next morning~

"Zordon, the machine is ready and recharged, shall I proceed to teleport the rangers?" Alpha asked.

"YES ALPHA , PROCEED TO SEND IN ROCKY, ADAM AND AISHA."

Trini, the early riser of the group had woken up and was in the command central. "Hey Alpha, what're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm sending in some of the other rangers. Ai yai yai yai yai!!"

"what's wrong Alpha?"

"I just remembered, what power am i supposed to give Rocky, Adam and Aisha?."

"YOU SHOULD GIVE THEM THE NINJETTI POWERS." Zordon said.

Another flash of light and Rocky, Adam and Aisha appeared.

"Uh, what just happened?"

Another flash of light and the Zeo, Turbo, Astro and Lost Glaxaxy rangers appeared.

Everyone so far had gathered in the command centre, looking very confused and Tommy was talking to himself.

"RANGERS, THE EVIL LORD RASHKA HAS RISEN, I FEAR THAT SHE WILL TRY AND JOIN FORCES WITH ALL THE OTHER EVIL AS SHE HAS TRIED TO IN THE PAST. THAT IS WHY I HAVE GATHERED YOU HERE, BY TOMMORROW EVERY RANGER TEAM ON EARTH WILL BE HERE."

"Well, make yourselves at home." Tommy (green) said,

"What the? You're me, and you're me." Tommy (Zeo) said pointing to the others.

"Whoa, what is this?" Tommy (turbo) said.

"Okaaay, i see another 2 me's." Rocky (red) said.

"uhh, why do you have two pink rangers?" Kimberly asked pointing to the Lost Galaxy rangers who were still morphed.

"And are you guys going to demorph?"

"Yeah, but we don't want Zhane and Andros to freak when they see one of our pink rangers." Leo said.

"why would we freak? It's not like it's my mother or anything...is it?" Andros said.

"Power down."

Zhane and Andros just stood there with their mouths open staring at the blonde. "I told you." Leo said.

"K...Karone?"

"Hi Andros."

"B..but how..... why..... what?" Andros spluttered.

"What happened to you? How'd you get on Terra Venture?" Zhane asked.

"Uh....long story, i got kidnapped by Darkonda. Brought up to be queen of evil, became Astronema, met you guys, became good, then became the pink galaxy ranger." Karone said ticking off the list on her fingers.

"WHAT!? You became ASTRONEMA?!"

"i was hoping you didn't catch that part."

"ookay, now this is really getting weird."

~Next morning 9 am~

"Proceeding to teleport the rest of the rangers." Alpha said.

Another flash of light and the Lightspeed, Time force, Wild force, Ninja storm, Dino thunder, SPD, mystic force, operation overdrive and Jungle fury rangers appeared.

"what the?"

"whoa?"

"What bloody hel- "ETHAN!" Tommy (dino) interrupted.

"Sorry Dr. O"

"Dr. O?" Tommy (turbo) asked.

"I'm a doctor?" Tommy (Zeo) asked.

"Palientologist (a/n don't mind my spelling) actaully, but i teach science at Reefside high."

Zordon told the rangers about the current situation.

"So basically this Lord whatever is trying to get all the evil goons to work together and we are going to stop her?" Zander (mystic green) asked.

"LORD RASHKA BUT YES CORRECT."

"Well, what's to ask, we're rangers cause we'd help." Nick (mystic red) said.

All the other teams agreed excpet for Time Force, SPD and Ligthspeed who had to consult with their commanders, who in the end granted them permission to stay.

~6 am the following morning~

Ashley (astro) woke up rolling over, it was kindda weird. Seeing herself sleeping on the other bunk- the turbo ranger. **_It must be weird being Tommy, he's got 4 of himself s_**he thought.

~later that day~

The rangers were mainly bonding with each other, except for a few who were hard at work in the gym.

BEEP BEEP BEEP- a red siren flashed

"What's happening?" several ranger asked at once.

The screen showed Astronema and about a dozen of Quantrons attacking a warehouse that was storing diamonds.

"What the?! Astronema?! but how?!" Kendrix said.

"Where's Karone?! Has anyone seen Karone?!!" Leo demmanded.

"No, haven't seen her since yesterday, and she wasn't in her bunk this morning." Jen said.

No way, she can't have!"

* * *

:) cliffy.... Anyways please hit the rectangle button below and review. Hope you enjoy!!


	3. it's morphin time!

Chap 3

I was originally planning to drag out the cliff hanger for a few more days but I'm bored right now and have nothing else to do.

I don't own power rangers

Enjoy!!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Astronema?! How?!!"_

"_Where's Karone?"_

"_She's wasn't in her bed this morning." _

"_No way……"_

While the others were freaking out in front of the viewing globe, the guys in the recreation room came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" Zhane asked.

"Astronema." Andros said.

"How?!! I'm right here." Karone said walking out from the room holding a set of cards.

"What the? But you're there." Kai said pointing to the globe.

"Um….I have a theory." Billy said. "Just like how we have 5 Tommy's all from different timelines, I believe that Lord Rashka has access to the same technology that brought us all here. Therefore anyone that is evil or used to be evil, we should assume that they are on the other side."

"Wait, does that mean the evil green ranger is on Lord Rashka's side?" Tommy (green) said.

"Well, I'm not sure but we should assume the worst."

"Diamonds, why would they steal diamonds?" Conner asked.

"Hey, maybe the evil guys want some bling?" Dustin suggested with a goofy smile.

"Not funny." Tori said punching Dustin on the arm.

"The only thing I can think off is energy; if you convert it you can use it to power up space crafts. Grumm did that." Z said.

"But they already have their fleet here, why would they want more energy?"

"Power." Karone said suddenly.

"What?"

"Power, you can convert the diamonds and use it to power up foot soldiers- making them almost 3 times stronger." Karone said.

"3 times?!! Shit, we have to stop them."

"Not to mention you can also use it to power up lasers and assault weapons." Karone said remembering.

"RANGERS, HEAD OUT. I ADVISE THAT YOU HAVE A TEAM GUARDING THE DIAMONDS AS WELL AS ONE FIGHTING, SO THEY DO NOT GET TAKEN WHILE YOU ARE PREOCCUPIED."

~At the warehouse the rangers arrived~

Karone chuckled inwards, she remembered when 5 rangers showed up while you're in the middle of an evil plan- you get really angry, but now they have 70 rangers storming up to one warehouse.

"Karone, are you ok? You were miles away." Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine- it's weird, fighting myself I mean."

"Astronema is not you- she might've been part of your past but she's not you. Remember that."

"I guess…"

"Alright, it's Morphin time!!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Masterdon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III – Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Let rocket!"

3-3-5

2-5-8-0

"Go galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Ready? Lightspeed, rescue!"

"Titanium power!"

"Time for time force!"

"Quantum power!"

"Wild Access!!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!"

"Dino thunder, power up!"

"White ranger, Dino power!"

"SPD emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!"

The rangers morphed and were ready to take on Astronema.

"Pesky rangers, now there are more of them?!!" Astronema shouted angrily. "Make sure they stay out of my way!" Astronema yelled to the Quantrons.

"Let's get her!"

* * *

Ok, just fixed up that morphing scene


	4. Princess' of Darkness

Chap 4

Ok guys, you get another chapter early! Enjoy!

I do NOT own power rangers.

* * *

The rangers rushed into the battle field, Broodwing swooped down and sent in about 5 dozens of Krybots, 3 dozens of Blue heads and a dozen of Orange heads- 108 in total, not including the mass of Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Plus Trakeena decided to show up and drop in her share of Sting Wingers.

"Whoa! Looks like Grumm's robot factory are working overtime again." Jack said.

"Dunno what these things are but they're just as ugly as all the other foot soldiers." Tommy (dino) said.

"Get them!!" Astronema yelled.

The rangers fought the foot soldiers though they are clearly outnumbered, strength in numbers does give the enemy an advantage- but not if they're always squabbling about power, Trakeena and Astronema were arguing over who was the best princess of darkness and all Broodwing cares about is money.

"Hey over here!" Leo shouted as he battled with Trakeena.

Andros battled with Astronema but he was holding back,

_she's not Karone, she's not Karone. _Andros chanted in his head,

_**well, technically she is**_ another voice in his head countered.

_She's not Karone! _The first voice said.

_**Whatever**_

_Karone's over there _the first voice said, true the pink Galaxy ranger was battling with the Piranhatrons not too far away.

Astronema took advantage of Andros' hesitation and struck him cleanly in the chest, Andros cried out as he fell.

"Andros!" Zhane yelled and went over to aid his friend.

"Pathetic! And here I expected more of you, red ranger. No matter I shall fight the silver ranger instead."

"Astronema! Hurry up and take the diamonds!" Trakeena yelled suddenly appearing.

"I don't take orders from insects! I am the princess of darkness!" Astronema retorted.

"You are so… Urgh!" Trakeena yelled clenching her fists in frustration; Leo took that moment to strike Trakeena with his Magna Talon.

"Pathetic bug." Astronema said.

Trakeena grit her teeth, "You'll regret that _Karone._"

"Karone?! I do not know of any Karone, I'm Astronema!"

"So you don't know yet." Trakeena said with a smirk.

"Know what?!" Astronema demanded, she hated things that are kept from her.

"Heh, you're Karone, the Pink Galaxy ranger over there." Trakeena said indicating to Karone who was fighting Blue heads with Kendrix.

"How dare you?! _You'll _regret ever coming here you insolent insect! Get her you stupid ingrates!" Astronema shouted to the Quantrons.

They look confused for a moment before following Astronema's orders and attacking Trakeena.

"What're you doing?! What about Lord Rashka's orders?!!"

"Do you think I care?! Who is this Lord Rashka? A pretty girl who shows up and thinks she can tell _me _what to do."

"Fine, Sting Wingers! Take care of that blue haired bitch!" Trakeena growled.

"_Blue haired bitch?!! _Look who's talking, I'm not the one with slimy blue skin and compound eyes, plus that ridiculus antenna too!"

"Idiots, money is everything." Broodwing said.

The other rangers were a bit confused when the Sting Wingers and Quantrons turned on each other- then Trakeena and Astronema were having a battle of their own. Astronema's staff against Trakeena's, "Anybody here confused?" Connor asked.

"You know, I might go over there and give myself a hand." Karone said to Maya.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Well, if something happens to the past me, then I might not exist." Karone said.

"Shit, we never thought of that!"

"But…"

"But what?" Maya asked.

"I remember, Astronema never like people helping her." Karone said.

"Well, I guess you can wait until something bad happens. Hey Ashley." Maya called.

"Yeah?" Ashley (Astro) asked coming over.

"Who do you think has the advantage, Astronema or Trakeena?"

"Hmm…..I'd probably say Astronema, why?" Ashley asked.

"Karone was wondering whether she needed to get over there and help herself."

"Hey, does that mean if something happens to the Turbo me, then I might have the same injury?" Ashley asked.

"Dunno, but it makes sense."

Astronema and Trakeena seemed evenly matched but anything can happen. And the rangers are getting tired.

* * *

Ok guys, I'm putting up a voting pole, give me your opinions:

Who will win, Trakeena or Astronema?

Review and tell me please.

Until next time……


	5. DIE RANGERS!

Chap 5

Ok, I just want to clear a few things- Astronema and Trakeena are both the villains. If you go to Google image search and type in 'Astronema' or 'Trakeena' images should come up and may refresh your memories of who these people are.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy, and the results of the vote shall be revealed…

I do NOT own power rangers.

* * *

"Why you treacherous…No wonder you betrayed the darkness." Trakeena growled.

"Hah, don't give me that crap, me, betray the darkness? Don't be a fool; I was raised to conquer the galaxies." Astronema retorted.

"Why don't you tell that to Karone over there?"

"What does that pink ranger have anything to do with it?"

"I told you, she's you." Trakeena said.

"I've had enough with you, you useless cockroach!!" Astronema shouted, she pointed her Wrath Staff at Trakeena and fired an energy bolt at her. Trakeena transformed her staff into a sword and attacked Astronema.

"And you, I don't see why Dark Spectre didn't destroy you- someone from KO-35, a sister of a power ranger and later on a power ranger herself? You have no right to call yourself a servant of the Dark Spectre."

"Neither do insects." With that Astronema turned Trakeena into stone. "I really need to call the exterminator next time…"

"Umm….Yay Astronema, or Uh-Oh we got a powerful enemy?" Damon asked.

"I think Uh-Oh would better describe the situation."

Everything had stopped while Trakeena and Astronema battled but now chaos ensured, the power rangers were being overwhelmed by the immense amount of foot soldiers, even when the Sting Wingers withdraw, they were still outnumbered.

"Urgh, we need back up."

"Well, we already have all the ranger teams from earth here, what back up do we have left?"

"Wait a minute, _Earth. _How about we call the Aquitan Rangers?" Billy suggested.

"Good idea, Billy, you and Trini teleport back to base and we'll try and hold them off." Jason said.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ai yai yai yai yai!! The rangers need help Zordon."

Then a streak of blue and yellow appeared then Billy and Trini rushed towards Alpha.

"Alpha, can you contact the Aquitan Rangers? We need help."

"Yes, I will try but there is no guarantee that they will be able to make it to Earth, they have a battle of their own." Alpha said.

"You mean they might not be able to help?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative."

"ALPHA, TRY AND CONTACT THE _NIGHT PATROL RANGERS _(refer to previous fic)."

"Yes Zordon, just a few buttons….and…" Alpha pressed a few buttons and the viewing globe changed, showing teens sitting in a living room watching TV.

"Alpha, Zordon?" One of them asked.

"RANGERS, THE POWER RANGERS HERE IN ANGEL GROVE NEED HELP UPON DEFEATING RASHKA, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO AID THEM?"

"Rashka?! You mean she escaped?!"

"I'M AFRAID SO."

"Darn, I knew we should have killed her, but nooo, you have to do things the goody- goody way and locked her up….I knew this would happen!!" One of the girls growled.

"Shut up Vivian, ranting isn't going to help us." An Asian boy with black and gold hair scowled.

The girl called Vivian shot the boy a menacing look,

"Cut it out you two. Ok we'll try and come as soon as we can Zordon."

"THANK YOU AND MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU."

"So, what do we do now?" Trini asked.

"I guess we just have to return to the battle field."

They teleported back to the warehouse to see the other rangers severely beaten, the Zeo and Turbo team were down and demorphed due to lack of power, and everyone else was getting thrown around. Although Tommy was doing worse, whenever one of him gets injured, they all get injured.

Tommy (Zeo) was on the ground with the rest of the Zeo team, "Ow, ow, jeez this is getting old, arg!"

"What's wrong Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"Somebody kicked me in the…..ow…."

Rocky couldn't help but chuckle, "Heh he, ouch."

"This isn't doing any good!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, but we gotta try." Mack said.

By then all of the rangers had demorphed only the ones with special powers are still fighting. Astronema started to attack Karone, not exactly smart.

Astronema pointed her Wrath Staff at Karone, but instead of looking worried, Karone had a smile on her face, "You don't wanna do that." She said.

"And why not pink ranger?"

"Why don't to try and see?"

Astronema struck Karone on the stomach, Karone fell back but so did Astronema, she felt the same thing Karone did.

"What?! What happened?!" She demanded.

"Umm….you're me." Karone said.

"Will people stop telling me that?! I know!!"

"Wait, you know?" Karone asked.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot."

"But then…Why?"

"I was only testing to see if the theory was true- seems it is. I work for evil; even the timeline can be changed. I will NOT become a power ranger! DIE power rangers!!"

* * *

Review please….


	6. fun, games and capture

Chap 6

Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I know I've been concentrating on the first few series of power rangers a lot, it's kindda hard to put everyone in the spotlight but all the teams will get their chances.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!!

I do NOT own power rangers.

* * *

Suddenly Astronema and her goons disappeared, just like that- they vanished.

"What in the world?"

"I have a bad feeling about this….."

"C'mon, let's get back to the command centre, what exactly is going on here?"

The rangers teleported back to the command centre.

"What?! What am I doing back here?" Astronema said, then she felt electricity course through her, around 100 volts- not enough to kill but enough to hurt.

"How dare you disobey _me_?!" A voice shouted, Astronema looked up to see a cloaked figure, "Rashka." She hissed.

"It's _Lord _Rashka to you."

"Heh, I work alone, what do I gain by working with _you_?! A wannabe who was locked up for centuries, you old has been!"

At that the rest of the villains started to act up, "Yeah, what _do _get for working with you? This is no better that working with Thrax!" Flurious said.

"Hey, I did _better _than the princess here; I severed the Rangers connection with the morphing grid!" Thrax said trying to get his dignity back

"Yes, tell us what do _we _get by playing by your rules?" Mesogog asked.

"I'd say we get rid of this pest!"

Rashka chuckled, "You think that the likes of you can defeat _me? _You're out of your league, I conquered many solar systems and you have failed in trying to get Earth- an inferior planet who can't even build a common space ship."

"Heh, _solar systems?! _I've conquered _galaxies _why am I even here?!!" Gruumm shouted.

"Gruumm, you may have conquered galaxies because you were around long enough to, maybe I should show you pawns my power, that should get you to be obedient little dogs."

"Pawns?! Watch it you ugly bitch!"

Rashka growled and sent 1000 volts of electricity through all the other villains; this caused some of the lower villains to be destroyed.

"Hey!"

The villains began summoning their foot soldiers after a while the whole place was filled with: Putty Patrollers, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzacks, Tyrannodrones, Krybots, Blue Heads, Orange Heads, Hidiacs, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Rinshi.

"Fools, do you really believe that those weaklings can beat me?!" Rashka shouted, there was a blinding white flash and all the foot soldiers were destroyed, "Impossible….."

"Tsch, why do I even bother with weaklings who can't even defeat Earth? Now, the lot of you scram before I fry 100 000 volts up your asses!!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Uh, what just happened out there? They just disappeared."

"Something, no, it seems another being teleported Astronema back." Billy said, "I think I

can trace it and find out where they are making base."

"I'll help." Cam said.

"For now I guess we relax."

"Yeah, relax."

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Kimberly asked.

A chorus of 'yays' and 'yes' was heard, "I bags shot gun!" Trini yelled.

"Wait; is there a car that can hold _all _of us?"

"Uh, I guess we go separate cars."

The rangers head off (besides Billy and Cam) to the beach in their own vehicles, cars, motorbikes, etc.

~a little later~

The rangers arrived at the beach and got into the water, the temperature was hot and the water was warm, so everyone went for a swim.

The scene of course was pretty bizarre, luckily there was no else on the beach at that time of day because if they were, they'd see double or even triple of some people.

"Hey Dustin." Tori called, "Yeah?"

"Bet you I can reach that buoy faster than you." Tori said pointing to a small object about a few hundred meters away from shore.

"You're on." Dustin said grinning.

"Lets make it more interesting, loser does whatever the winner says,"

"Deal."

The two took off into the water Dustin was swimming free style, long and fast strokes not noticing anything around him. While Tori wasn't swimming at all, she was walking, no running on the water.

"Hey! No fair!!" Dustin called.

"Hehe." Tori said, she shoved a bucket of ice cream into Dustin's hands, "Whoa, what's this for?"

"Loser does what winner says, eat up."

"You planned this didn't you?" Dustin mumbled.

"Yup, c'mon Waldo eat up."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." (Note this is NOT Dustin/Tori fic)

"Hey, Kim, Kat, look over there." Trini said pointing over to the east. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Tommy."

"Huh?" Kim looked over; there was Tommy alright- in nothing on but his swimming trunks, 6 pack and all.

"He looks hot." Kim said.

"Uh huh."

"Which one? The one in green, white, red or black trunks." Trini asked.

"Uh the one in white."

"They all look the same to me." Trini said.

"I think the one in red looks most handsome." Kat said.

"Which red one? The one with white lining, or black?"

"White lining."

"The Tommy in green is buff." Kim said.

"They all look the same." Trini said.

"Nah, the one in red has the most muscles." Kat said.

Meanwhile…

"Bro, I think the girls are checking you out." Jason said to Tommy (dino).

"what?" Tommy asked looking over to Kim, Kat and Trini.

"No they're not."

"Yeah, the green, white and red."

Tommy realized that Jason was right, the girls seem to be looking over, "This is weird."

"So what's it like? Seeing your ex(s) flirting with you?"

"You tell me." Tommy said pointing, Trini was looking at Jason (red) and Kat (Zeo) was looking at (gold ranger) Jason.

"Uh….I think I'm jealous of me….." Tommy said when he saw Tommy (white) with Kimberly.

Suddenly they heard a scream; Hidiacs appeared then disappeared as fast as they came.

"What was that?!"

"They captured Chip and Vida!!"

* * *

Review please…


	7. hahaha breakfast time

Chap 7

I'm getting really bored- no one goes on msn anymore, it's too hot to do anything and it's around 35ºC (95ºF) on average and the humidity is even worse, I officially HATE summer,

Enough of my complaining- enjoy!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!

I do NOT own power rangers.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Hidiacs appeared and captured Vida and Chip._

The rangers returned back to the command centre.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" Cam asked.

"Uhh…not really…."

"Well, we can't find _anything _onwhere Astronema disappeared off to, nothing."

"Can you find Vida and Chip? You can locate their Morphers, right?" Nick asked.

"Aren't they with you?"

"Hidiacs took them. We couldn't do anything, it was too fast. One second they were there, next second, gone."

The atmosphere was sober; no one spoke for a while, until,

"The Xenotone!" Xander said suddenly.

"What?" Billy asked.

"The Xenotone, good thinking Xander, it tells us what we need to know-

"When we need to know." Xander interrupted.

"Alpha, could you teleport us to Rootcore?"

"Sure thing rangers." Alpha said, before teleporting the Mystic Force Rangers to Rootcore. The other rangers (except SPD and Time force) were looking a bit confused, "What was that all about?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile…….

"Yellow Wizard, you shall make me a potion, one which will cast the other rangers into a deep sleep." A cloaked figure said.

"Never."

"Hmmm, maybe you'll change your mind after you see this." A screen in the far corner lit up showing Vida, she was chained to a chair and seemed to have been beaten into submission by a few ugly goons.

"V!" Chip yelled.

"She can't hear you, don't worry- she'll be up in an hour or 2, but if you don't do what I say then next time she won't wake up at all."

Chip looked at the ground and said, "Fine."

"Good, I knew you'll see things my way."

"But I need ingredients."

"No matter, Goldar!" The cloaked figure yelled.

"Yes Lord Rashka." Goldar said. _So this is Rashka. _Chip thought.

"You will assist the Yellow Wizard to make his potion- get him all the ingredients he needs, and write everything down." Rashka said to Goldar.

*****************************************************************************************************************

At Rootcore…..

The 3 of them appeared in Rootcore, the place had dust everywhere it seems as if no one had been there in a long, long time.

"Udonna? Claire?" Maddie called.

"Mom?" Nick said.

"No one's been here in ages." Xander said.

"The Xenotone!"

They opened the book, "_Evil dwells in the heart of the moon. _What does that mean?" Maddie asked.

"No idea."

"We should get back, take the Xenotone with you." Nick said to Xander.

"Uh…How do we get back? We were teleported here."

"Brooms."

************************************************************************************************************

"Ok, here is the ingredients, get them or I won't be able to do anything." Chip said handing a list about 2 meters (6 ft) long to Goldar.

~a few hours later~

Goldar returned with all the ingredients on the list.

"Ok, eggs first." Chip said.

"What do I do, crack them?"

"No, pour boiling water into the cauldron and place the eggs in, wait for about half an hour." Chip said, Goldar was writing the instruction down (no doubt so Rashka would know how to make it herself and Chip would be discarded).

~ half an hour later~

"Now what? Do we mash up the eggs for the potion?" Goldar asked fishing the eggs out of the water.

"No, eggs are for my breakfast- now did you bring the bacon?" Chip asked innocently.

Review please…..

Just hit the button below

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Moon Mutiny Magic

Chap 8

Here's another chapter, next week I'm gonna start doing only around 1 chapter per week, cause I'm getting a bit busy.

Thanks to the wonderful reviews and enjoy!

Yes, I totally own power rangers- that's why I write **FAN** fiction…..

(For those who aren't keeping up- I do NOT own power rangers)

* * *

"Um…..what just happened? They leave in a hurry saying something about a Xeno- whatever and come back on brooms."

"What does the Xenotone say?"

"It says, _Evil dwells in the heart of the moon _any clues of what it means?"

"……" No says anything.

"Heart of the moon…." Eric said thinking….

"THE MOON! That's it! Guys, remember the mission to the moon- the one with all us red rangers- against Serpentara!" Tommy (Dino) said excitedly.

"Yes, yes! That means they've made base on the moon." Cole said.

"Uh….What are you guys talking about?" Jason (MMPR) asked.

"You don't remember? You were with us!" Cole said.

"Huh?"

"He won't remember, this is Jason's 15 (I don't know their ages back then) year old self. He has no memory of that mission, seeing as it has not happened yet to his memory." Jen said.

"I see…. This could be a little more difficult than I thought….."

***************************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile back to where Goldar and Chip are……..**

"BREAKFAST?! YOU SENT ME TO GET YOUR BREAKFAST?!!" Goldar yelled.

"Uh….can't work on an empty stomach, pass the onions…."

*****************************************************************************************************************

"All is working to plan….When the Yellow Wizard makes that potion- assuming Goldar wrote everything down, I can discard of the power rangers and destroy this miserable planet without their interference." Rashka said.

"What about Zordon? What are you planning on doing about him?" someone (Zedd) asked.

"I can dispose of Zordon quiet easily once the rangers are out of my way…Just another piece in the game." Rashka said moving a _knight _on her chess board.

"I assure you, that is easier said than done."

"Well- Divatox managed to destroy the turbo rangers power once before- I'm sure she can do it again- and if a pawn like her can destroy the rangers-why can't I? Plus I'd be getting rid of the rest of the nuisance that are pathetic excuses of evil. They have no idea…. "

"If Divatox is a pawn- that what are _you _and more importantly what are _we_?" Rita asked.

"_You _Rita? Heh, you have no idea what roll you play…. As I said the others were merely excuses of evil- Rita and Zedd- the beginning of the destruction, Bansheera the most ruthless of the villains (sacrificing her own son and most loyal servants for her own beauty and gain) and Mesogog, the craftiest and intelligent of the lot."

"What is Astronema? Only a spoiled brat in my view, Trakeena- just another insect, Ransik- another psychotic wannabe, Master Org- a giant mutant, Lothor- a joker, Gruumm- a measly servant Omni, 'The Master'- a giant octopus with too much ego, Moltor and Flurious- two squabbling brothers, and Dai Shi- a useless spirit inhabiting a human. None of them are true evil."

While the five of them (Rashka, Rita, Zedd, Queen Bansheera, and Mesogog) conversed, little did they know that the others had been listening,

"_Pawn, am I? I'll show her…" _Divatox thought.

"_Spoiled brat!?"_

"_Psychotic wannabe?!!"_

"_A giant mutant?!!"_

"_A joker?!" _

"_Measly servant?!!"_

"_Giant Octopus with too much ego?!!" _

"_Two Squabbling brothers?!!"_

"_Two Squabbling brothers?!!"_

"_Useless spirit inhabiting a human?!!" _

"Everybody in favour of killing Rashka raise your hand." Lothor said.

"Here's what we do….."

*****************************************************************************************************

With Goldar…….

"Are you done with your stupid breakfast yet?! Lord Raskha's gonna kill me…"

"Ok, all done. Now add the following ingredients."

**~5 hours later~**

While Goldar was sleeping, Chip poured away the fake concoction and put in the real one. Goldar woke up, in the cauldron was about a tea spoon of potion.

"huh?! There was much more of it before." Goldar said.

"Uh…when it ferments….it…Uhh…..evaporates….uh….yeah…" Chip said making something up. Goldar being the stupid duck (no spelling error) he is believed Chip.

"Why don't we try it." Chip suggested.

"Why?"

"Duh, what if it doesn't work? Rashka's gonna get you." Chip said.

"Ok, who do we try it on?"

"You." Chip said ramming the tea spoon into Goldar's mouth, he swallowed and fell asleep. Strong stuff.

"Buh-bye." Chip said talking the key's off Goldar and walking out trying to find Vida.

********************************************************************************************************************

"If their base is on the moon then we can take the Galaxy gliders- it's not too far away, and everyone else can go on the Astro Megaship." Leo said.

"Works, but I don't think we'll be able to fit everybody and no one except the Astro Rangers and us (Lost Galaxy) have space vehicles." Kendrix said.

"Well…Alpha- you can teleport us _anywhere _right?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just teleport us straight to the moon?"

"That could work but it's too risky." Jason (Zeo) said.

"It's the only option we have." Tommy (Zeo) said.

************************************************************************************************************************

The villains who were excluded from Rashka's plan and where insulted were plotting behind her back to destroy and foil her plans.

"Yes, yes, that could work- Broodwing!" Gruumm called.

"Yes my emperor." Broodwing swooped down.

"Get me over 1000 foot soldiers the more orange heads, the better."

"yes, but over 1000- that comes with a large price." Broodwing said.

"Would this be enough?" Gruumm handed Broodwing five suit cases full of 100 dollar bills.

"Perfect."

"Now, where is Mora?" Gruumm asked.

"That information would cost you-

Gruumm's eyes glowed red (as you would see in the episodes, when he's angry), "I do NOT need to pay on information on the whereabouts of my subordinates!"

"My apologies- Mora, actually Morgana (her adult form) was last seen sulking in the streets of New Tech city about be a 'hideous adult' again."

"Very, well. Now get out of my sight!!"

"Who is this Morgana you speak of?" Master Org asked,

"A great asset to the plan, I'll teach a lesson to _anyone _who insults me."

**********************************************************************************************************

Review please…


	9. YOU FORGOT WHAT! SHIT!

Chap 9

Busy, busy, busy, School Certificate this year- and it's hell.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Ok, so as you may or may not know, i changed the rating to M, because in future chapters, there are going to be:

**Character deaths** (Mwahahahaha might be one of your favourites)

**Torture** (The baddies are being a bit OOC and are actually going to do what they say, it's not all talk anymore).

**A bit of sexual tension between couples**, (**PROBABLY NO LEMONS**, if there are they will be clearly marked and you can skip if you do not wish to read.

And basically blood and horror themes.

I do NOT own power rangers. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_We need help, we're outnumbered."_

"_ALPHA CONTACT THE NIGHT PATROL RANGERS." _

"_It's Chip and Vida! They've been captured!"_

"_**Evil dwells in the heart of the moon**__."_

"_All in favour of killing Rashka?" _

"_Teleporting is far too dangerous."_

"_It's our only chance to go undetected."_

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Vida, Vida, Vida. Where are you?" Chip had been walking in circles for the past hour or so but still couldn't find anything. No cells, no dungeons- nothing. Chip wasn't the type to be aggravated over small failures but he was getting pretty boiled up, until he spotted something flicker in the distance.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

"We have to teleport there, it's our only chance."

"I SUGGEST ONLY 1 TEAM SHOULD GO. THE REST MUST STAY AND PROTECT EARTH."

"But if we go there we can bring the battle to them. Why do we have to wait for them to attack?" Connor suggested, most of the rangers agreed to the idea.

"YOU MUST NOT FORGET THE RANGER CODE- 3 RULES,

-NEVER ESCALATE INTO BATTLE

-NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN

-NEVER REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY UNLESS UNDER EXTREME CIRCUMSTANCES

"All reasonable rules, but not all ranger team applies to them. Lightspeed, SPD and Operation Overdrive have their identity public."

"YOU MAY HAVE A POINT THERE."

"So, we'll go." Mack (red overdrive ranger) said.

"We'll do all we can to help." Carter (red lightspeed ranger) said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack (red SPD ranger) said.

"It's settled then."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Mack said.

"Wait, first we need to locate the base." Billy said.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Rashka's base..........

"There is a way to defeat the rangers...I know just what." Astronema said.

"Well then princess.....Spit it out already."

Astronema chuckled slyly, "Guilt, conscience, sorrow. Any human's weak point. The Black Astro Ranger accidently attacked his own team mate- he felt guilty and afraid to do it again that he wanted to quit after that."

"Yeah, great plan.....And how are we supposed to get the rangers to attack each other?" Divatox said quick to criticise, she was never a fan of Astronema.

"Actually, she does have a point. The ranger with most guilt- the one who was once evil. They also happen to be the strongest ones on the team." Gruumm said.

"Yes, get rid of them. And the others become weaker- at the loss of their own. They'll be too busy trying to get them back to focus on fighting." Dai Shi said.

"Once evil? Merrick." Master Org said spitting out his name.

"Karone does waddle in her own pit of sorrow at being Astronema."

"Hunter and Blake were such good minions. I tricked them once, i guess i can do it again." Lothor said.

"The Mercurian wasn't evil but he still feels guilty for being the death of his own team." Fear cats.

"I guess we can draw back Leanbow and turn him into Koragg." 'The Master' said.

"Do not forget Trent. And of course Tommy, the original evil ranger."

Suddenly they heard a clap,

"Excellent, i see you've been doing your homework." Rashka appeared. "Now, you've just provided me with a perfect plan."

"How did you get in here!!?" The master yelled.

"Tsch, you're magic is weak. It wasn't exactly hard to penetrate." Rashka said.

"Now get on with your plan and hope it works."

"Why would we do as _you _say?!"

"Simple, you don't- you'll be killed. You fail- torture!" Rashka yelled as she sent their limbs a blaze. The fire was excruciatingly painful, even for Moltor who dwelled in the Volcanoes.

Suddenly the pain stopped, "Now, get going! Unless of course you want another dose."

And they left- quiet quickly too.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Alright, found it. But it's cloaked and we won't have any contact with you once you reach the surface. So you're going to have to follow the map." Billy said.

"Don't worry, Rose can read maps."

"Alright, but just one thing, what transportation are you going to use?" Cam asked.

"Guess we'll have to teleport, there are too many to fit on the Astro Megaship and we don't have any other space ships in this time." Sky said.

"Settled then, Alpha teleport them to the moon at these exact coordinates." Cam said.

"Ai yai yai yai. Good luck rangers."

"AND MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU."

Alpha teleported the rangers to the coordinates given to him by Cam.

The ranger landed on the moon in colourful streaks.

"Ok, so.....Where is the base?"

"Uh...didn't Cam or Billy give you a map?" Carter asked,

"No, uh....you guys?" Rose asked SPD.

"Umm....No."

"Just great...There's a giant base hanging around but it's invisible."

"Let's just walk around one of us is bound to bump into it." Dax said.

"There may be hidden cameras and booby traps." Z said.

"Oh....."

~back on Earth~

"Hey what's that?" Cam asked Dustin.

"This?" Dustin asked holding up the peice of paper.

"Yeah. It looks vaguely familiar."

"Just some paper Billy gave to me. He told me to give it to the other rangers. Oh SHIT! I forgot!! Oh well, not like it's important, right?"

"Uhh...let me see that." Cam said, Dustin handed him the paper.

"..........." Cam's eyes looked like they popped out of his head.

"What? What is it?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin...." Cam began.

"Yeah?"

"This, is...the map that supposed to show them where the location of the base is, plus all the hidden traps."

"You're joking."

Cam shook his head, "I don't joke."

"Shit."

**************************************************************************************************************************

"What do we do now?"

"Can we send a signal back?"

"No, i don't think we have any contact but i'll try." Sky said.

"Sky to Billy, do you read me?"

Nothing but static could be heard.

"Sky to Cam, do you read me?"

Again nothing but static.

"This does not look good." Sky said.

"Wait let me try. Carter to Captain Mitchell, can you hear me?"

Static.

"My dad has a few satellites hanging around i think i can contact one of them." Mack said.

"I'll try, but i don't think it'll work." Rose said.

"Mr. Hartford, can you hear me?"

"I don't think that will work, what year is it now?" Sky asked.

"Uhh....I think it's 2005." Chad said.

"Oh, that means operation overdrive haven't started yet."

"Damn. What do we do now?"

"Did you guys hear something?" Will asked.

"No, why?"

"Arg, so loud. Around the corner, sounds like...like....screeching, you know- like when you scrape your nails on a chalk board." Will said.

"Lemme see." Bridge said, he took off his gloves and did a waving motion. Green light appeared and showed several beings.

"Guys, i think i found the base- and uhh...seems like they're drilling something." Bridge said.

Suddenly Moltor, Flurious, Vypra and Morgana appeared.

"Hello rangers, care to drop in?"

**************************************************

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! XD

Also, this is chapter is the beginning of the 'Civil War' Saga. It focuses on the rangers who were once evil and their teams. As well as the battle villain against villain.

By separating 'Sagas' it helps focus on certain teams- each Saga will be around a few thousand words long- maybe.

Review please!!!


	10. Once Evil, Always Evil

Chap 10

First things, first- i haven't been updating as often as i used to- cause i'm getting real busy and cause i'm running out of ideas. The number of reviews last chapter was SHOCKING, 2, **two **reviews- aw c'mon guys- was it really that bad? I'm starting to lose my touch.....

But i decided, M rating was too extreme, so i settled for T.

I do NOT own power rangers....Read, Review...please?

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Hello Rangers. Mind to drop by? I'm just begging to boil the water- we can have a tea party!" Mora said.

The SPD rangers got into fighting stance.

"She's just a kid." Rose said.

"Don't underestimate her- she may look like a harmless kid but she's deadly." Jack said.

"Are you sure? I'm not keen on fighting children." Dana said.

Mora ripped out a page in her book and created a monster- "Bubbles is back!"

"Oh not this creep again." Z said, having fought the monster before.

"Bubbles, i want you to take care of the rangers while i go play." Mora said.

"Gladly, the yellow ranger is mine."

Mora skipped off elsewhere, the rangers tried going after her but Moltor, Flurious, Vypra and Bubbles stood in their way.

"Where do you think you're going, rangers?" Moltor said.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!!!" Cam said.

"Cam, relax. Dude, you're overreacting- they'll be fine. Won't they?" Dustin said.

"Uh....I don't think so."

Suddenly Tommy (all 5), Merrick, Karone, Hunter, Blake and Trent clutched their heads and cried out in pain.

"Arg! What is this???" Tommy (dino) said through gritted teeth.

"Guys? Guys?! Tommy! What's wrong?!!" Kimberly asked panicked.

"The screeching, arg, somebody stop the noise!" Trent said.

"Trent! Trent, you ok bro?" Ethan asked.

"Urgh, it's coming back- i can feel it." Hunter said.

They had fallen to the floor and were still clutching their heads and expressions of extreme pain. "Uh...uh.....I think they're having a seizure." Billy said.

"Are you sure?!" Cam asked.

"I don't know, i'm not a doctor."

"Damn it, Dana is. But she's on the moon with the others now!" Jen said.

"But, it's not logical, all 10 of them at once, that's not possible." Cam said.

"They're in pain and all you guys can do is talk about logic?!! What's the logic in that?!!!"

The mystic force rangers had cast a spell on them and they relaxed, and had fallen unconscious. "No healing spell seems to be working, this is the work of the master- i'm sure." Nick said.

"Take them to the medical bay; i think i know what's wrong with them. Someone presumably evil is contacting them by telepathy." Andros said.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Tommy's POV (green)**

After all that pain i woke up in a white desert, just desert. Wind and sand, plus a few cactuses but nothing seemed alive.

"Uh, guys?!!" I called. "Anyone?!!"

"Where am i?" Came a reply.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Me." The white ranger came into view.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno." I said.

And as if they were dropped from the sky the Turbo, Zeo and Dino me fell down.

"Uh....Anyone else confused?"

**Normal POV**

"HAHAHAHAHA." Came a laugh in the distance, "Welcome, welcome, rangers. Or should i say Tommy. It's a pleasure to meet you- the original evil ranger." A voice called.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Tommy ( Zeo) said.

"Come on Tommy- all of you. The legendary ranger or should i say rangers. Anyhow, you've experienced the evil power have you not? Don't you miss it? Miss the strength, the power. True power."

**Trent POV**

"True power, you remember Trent. This is nothing compared to the power of evil. You know it."

**Karone POV**

"Don't you remember? Astronema? The power, the feeling, of being the conqueror- on the dark side?"

**Hunter/ Blake POV**

"You remember- i know you do rangers. The anger, the hatred, the _power. _You won't be able to resist."

**Merrick POV**

"The power of the Zen-Aku mask, such power. Your Luna Wolf ranger is _nothing _compared to it."

"That cursed mask! I'll never be one with it again!" His words disgusted me- be one with the mask?!

"Oh but Merrick, once you've been with the mask for so long- you'll never be able to get rid of it."

**Normal POV**

They all appeared in one room or place.

"Remember rangers, as you say 'once a ranger always a ranger' well we have a different saying 'once evil, always evil.' And you know it. We'll meet again."

**Meanwhile back in reality. **

"Ai yai yai they're starting to wake!" Alpha said.

The fellow teammates of the rangers came forward trying to see them but Alpha blocked them off,

"Ai yai yai, One at a time rangers. I'm still not sure of their condition."

****************************************************************************************************************

Back on the moon...

The rangers weren't doing so good and were getting thrashed around,

"Ready? Light Speed Rescue!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

But even in ranger form- they were getting a serious beating, "This time it's different rangers, one of you is going to DIE."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well i'm gonna kill off a ranger, actually **THREE **rangers (plz don't kill me, im sooo gonna losing reader over this...*sob*).

Anyways, you get a vote on who they'll be (if you don't vote then i'll just pick 3 at random, mwahahaha)

Pick 3 rangers that'll die out of the following:

Tommy (anyone of the 5), Merrick

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd

Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsy, Dana

Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose

Choose, and choose wisely. The 3 with the most votes- DIE

If it's a tie then i'll randomly select from the finalist.

Review please!! :)

i sooooo hope i don't lose anymore than half readers over this..........but still i can't help it


	11. So far

Ok, this is just a small update- so far the votes are:

Mack: 1

Will: 2

Sky: 1

Tommy (dino): 1

Chad: 2

Joel: 1

Kelsey: 1

So Will and Chad are going bye-bye at this moment- remind me why i let you people choose...... If no more votes go in then i'll just randomly pick from the rangers with 1 vote.

Someone said that if 1 Tommy dies, then they all do. Not exactly true- if dino Tommy dies it won't affect the others (yet) because he's their future self. But if Tommy Green dies then the rest go poof! So keep that in mind.

So a reminder that the rangers to choose from are: Tommy, Merrick, The lightspeed rangers, the SPD rangers and the overdrive rangers. Choose wisely.

Ps. Those that die may or may not suffer a gruesome and horrible death...........


	12. What Cost!

Chap 11

Ok guys thanks for the reviews and enjoy!!

Anyway, read and review.

I do NOT own power rangers, nothing has changed from 2 days ago and i haven't miraculously gained control of the rangers.

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Shit! You forgot to give them the map?!"_

"_This place could be booby trapped."_

"_Welcome rangers, once evil always evil."_

"_This time you DIE!!" _

**On the moon.....**

The rangers were dragged off into a dome shaped building- it was massive, around 20 metres (around 65 ft) tall. "Whoa, this is the base? Cool." Dax said.

Ronny shot him a look, "What?"

"We're being captured." She said.

"Still, doesn't mean it's not cool."

The other rangers rolled their eyes and continued to struggle against their bonds. "Don't even bother- the ropes are made of a special material- One of the hardest metal in the universe, cost a fortune to get it." Moltor said.

"So suddenly you're into money, i thought you would've just stolen it." Mack said.

"Watch it red ranger!!"

They were shoved roughly into a room and the door sealed itself. "Where are we?"

There was barely any light in the room, it smelt really damp and the place was huge. "Something about this place gives me the creeps." Syd said.

"Syd, everything gives you the creeps."Z said. Syd glared at her.

"Guys guys, focus." Jack said.

"I think, it's a graveyard." Carter said.

"What? A graveyard? Why would they have a graveyard? C'mon this is the bad guys were talking about here." Will said.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, sure enough they were standing in the middle of a graveyard. "Ok, maybe this place is a little creepy." Z said.

"A little?"

Walking around didn't make them feel any better- it made them feel worse, alot worse.

Someone let out a piercing scream, "What was that?!"

"Dana!!"

"Sky!!"

"Will!"

"Chad!!"

The four of them had disappeared down a very large hole in the ground.

"Guys?! Guys! Are you ok down there?!!"

When no one answered they started to get worried, "I'll take a look down there." Bridge said, he removed his glove and waved his hand in a clock wise motion.

"Yup, they're down there, and they have company. I'm getting reptile readings down there."

"Reptile?"

"Uh....It's too big to be a lizard or snake, so i'm assuming it's an alligator or a crocodile."

"WHAT?!!!"

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Back on Earth.**

The ten rangers seemed to have recovered but in their heads they were all thinking the same thing, _What do i do? _

Before then if someone had asked them, what side are you on they would always answer good without hesitation, but now the voice seemed to have planted something in their minds. OR awakened something- maybe evil doesn't die after all.

Suddenly Thrax appeared on the viewing globe in the city. "Guys, we have a problem. "

"Rangers, i'm simply here to discuss a certain matter. Come down to the city now or i'll blow up Angel Grove." Thrax said.

"RANGERS, SEE WHAT BUSINESS HE HAS. I'LL LEAVE THIS UP TO THE MIGHT MORPHING, IN SPACE, WILD FORCE, DINO THUNDER AND NINJA STORM RANGERS. " Zordon said.

The rangers teleported to Angel Grove.

"What do you want Thrax?"

"I'm simply here to discuss a matter of sides and loyalty."

"Then you can just stuff it because we're all loyal to good." Taylor said.

"Oh really? I guess you don't know your fellow rangers as well as you thought. There have been evil rangers in your ranks."

"Tommy, Merrick, Karone, Hunter, Blake, Trent. Join me, join us in the destruction of the earth."

"You wish skull head. We'll never join you or any evil for that matter." Tommy (White) said.

"Alright, then answer me- what do you need to save the world?"

The 10 of them knew the answer of course but didn't say anything.

"A good heart and determination!"

"Wrong. Power. Power rangers, that's what you guys are- and if you've ever lost your powers before you know how helpless you were. You need power do you really expect to defeat an entire armada of evil? And entire empire? You need Power."

"That's not true! Power-hunger is for evil like you!" Cole said.

"Ha, you'll be surprised. How do you think you got your morphers? Do you know what had to be done in order to tap into the morphing grid?"

At this the rangers were a bit confused, what had been done to tap into the morphing grid? They had thought the morphing grid was opened to all good.

"Hahaha, i guess Zordon hadn't told you. Has he?"

The rangers remained silent, what had been done??

"Answer me this, you 10 have experienced the power of good and evil. Which is stronger? Good or Evil? Stuff all your morals and answer truthfully."

They were silent for a while until Tommy (green) said, "Evil."

"What?! Tommy!!" Kimberly said.

"I'm telling the truth." He said flatly.

"Evil is stronger." None of the other once evil rangers denied it but they didn't confirm it either.

"Karone? Good is stronger, right?" Andros asked.

Karone bit her lip, she didn't want to lie but she didn't like the truth either, "Evil is stronger." She said quietly.

"Have you ever wondered why it takes a whole team- 5 or 6 rangers to defeat one monster?" Tommy (dino) asked.

They never really thought about that- it wasn't exactly a very encouraging thought.

"Ever heard of Yin and Yang? The world has to be balanced, but it's not. There are more good than evil in the world." Tommy explained.

"So the evil guys are stronger to balance it out." Blake said.

"But what about the foot soldiers- putties and things?"

"They aren't evil." Merrick said, "They're simply doing what they are created to do. They're mindless so technically they aren't classified as 'evil'."

"So, evil is stronger?"

They nodded their heads grim, "Remember, when i was evil?" Tommy (white) asked, he didn't like to talk about the past but it was the best to describe the situation.

"Yeah.."

"I took down the whole team single-handedly but when i got the white ranger power it took alot out of me to fight the putties unmorphed."

"So you do remember the power and strength." Thrax said grinning.

"It doesn't matter! We'll never work for evil!!" Trent shouted.

"But the power- if you were able to control your evil self- do you know how much power you'll have? How much advantage you'll have? The power is great and you need more power. Think about it- if you're strong enough to overcome it, then it will be a great asset." Thrax said.

"We aren't falling for your tricks Thrax." Hunter said.

"Well then, i'll let you in on a little secret. Besides the lightspeed rangers- the rest take their power from the morphing grid but how do you tap into it? Well, i'll tell you..." He telepathically told them what they had to do.

The 10 of them were shocked, no beyond shocked, they were astounded, appalled, disgusted. Is that what Zordon did to get power rangers?!!

"Remember, there are 14 different ranger teams- each having 6 members- so, 14 multiplied by 6 equals??" Thrax asked.

"84." Hunter said.

"And remember- 10. So that means 84 multiplied by 10, is??"

"840. Oh my god." Karone said.

"What is it guys?! What did he say?" Shane asked.

"I...i don't believe it." Tommy said.

"No way..." Karone said.

"I'm gonna see for myself."

The 10 of them teleported to the command centre.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh this is just great, we were sent to rescue Chip and Vida now we're in this mess..."

"Wait no, they aren't crocodiles." Bridge said.

The others breathed out a sigh of relief, "They're larva lizards."

"Well, at least lava lizards won't eat them. But uh....Moltor."

"We gotta keep searching, the others can look after themselves."

**With Dana, Chad, Will and Sky.....**

"Urgh, my head hurts." Will said.

"Where are we?"

Suddenly larva lizards appeared. "Uh, anyone else thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Morph?"

"Yup, Overdrive Accelerate!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Light Speed, Rescue!"

"What the?!! Why aren't we morphed?!!"

"It didn't work?"

"Hahaha, you can't morph, those morphers will be as useful as a rock." Moltor said. "Actually, a rock is pretty useful." Sky said, he picked one up and heaved it at Moltors head- and let's say he wasn't too happy about it.

Moltor attempted to attack Sky but Sky quickly created a shield and protected himself.  
"What did you do to our morphers?!!"  
"Your morphers? Nothing, just disconnected you from the morphing grid. Thrax's idea actually."

"But how?!! The morphing grid has been reinforced."

"Who reinforced it? Alpha 5." Moltor said.

"Alpha would never betray us!!"

"Heh, he's a robot, all we had to do was reprogram him."

"You what?!!!! I don't believe it."

"Really? Well then can you think of a reason why you can't use your morphers?"

"Hey, our powers don't come from the morphing grid." Chad said.

"Yeah, how come they don't work?" Dana said.

"Simple, we paid your daddy a little visit." Moltor said looking at Dana.

"What?!! What did you do to my father?!!"

"Hahahaha, all we did was stick a few wires in him like Dark Spectre did with Ecliptor and Astronema."

"Why you....sons of a...."

Chad, Will and Sky had to restrain her from doing anything stupid. "Dana, we can't fight him now- we don't have our powers."

"Take them down to the crypt. Rashka will deal with them."

The larva lizards dragged them to the crypt.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile....

The 10 of the 'once evil rangers' appeared at the command centre.

They had looks of disbelief on their faces but Tommy's face were full of anger-

_I trusted this guy- i became 5 different rangers to protect Earth- _

_But at what cost?!! _

"Ai yai yai yai yai. What happened rangers?"

"Zordon. Is it true?!" Tommy (dino) asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU REFERING TO TOMMY?"

"Don't play dumb. You heard the whole conversation and i mean the _whole_

conversation. Is it true?!!" Tommy almost yelled.

The others had the same look – they were extremely furious. They wanted to know the truth.

Zordon sighed, he knew this was coming sooner or later but he was hoping it was later, "NOW YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND. IT WAS DONE FOR THE GREATER GOOD- IF IT WASN'T THEN THE ENTIRE EARTH WOULD'VE BEEN DESTROYED."

"So it is true..." Blake's voice was full of repulsion.

"Well you could've told us!! Told us what the cost was to get the powers from the morphing grid! You could've told us! And the other ranger mentors too, but you never did!! It sickens me!!" Tommy (white) yelled.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERTSAND- "We perfectly understand!! Enough to get rid of this!" Trent took off his morpher and threw it across the room. The others did the same and teleported off somewhere else.

The rangers had arrived back to see them abandon their morphers and go.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"....THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. I WANT THE RANGERS FROM THEIR TEAMS TO GO AND FIND THEM."

********************************************************** ********************************************************************************

Meanwhile.....The rangers in the crypt aren't exactly having fun....

The four of them found themselves chained up on walls. The room was small, around 3 by 4 meters (9 by 13 ft) long, with a small door in the corner where they were forced in from. The walls were black, having a dark aura around them- it was damp and cobwebs hung from almost everywhere.

Lights only came from those medieval looking fire sticks that are attached to the wall. There was a large pot in the middle of the room- they assumed it was a pot, it was made of clay but something about it had 'creepy' written all over it.

Then Mesogog walked in, "Evening Rangers..." He lit the large clay pot in the middle of the room. The place became a little more brighter.

"Who the blood hell are you?"

"The dinosaur freak- i remember reading on him somewhere..." Sky said, "Meso....Meso....Mesogog! Yeah, Mesogog."

"Riiight....Now raangerss...Tell me, where is the command centre?"

"Never."

"Alright, if you won't tell me the easy way then i guess we'll have to try the hard way."

"Elssssaaa."

"Yes my lord (or was it master?)." Elsa said coming into the room.

"Do whatever you like to get the information out of these rangers." Mesogog said, he walked over to the far wall and pulled a switch, the wall turned over and it had shelves full of weapons there- knives to swords to baseball bats.

"And i mean _any _method you like."

"Uh oh, i don't like the sounds of that."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please.

And the votes are still going, vote on who you want to die:

Tommy, Merrick

Carter, Joel, Chad, Dana, Kelsey

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z

Mack, Dax, Will, Ronny, Rose

Plus i'm adding in Vida and Chip as well.

You can vote more than once, so get voting otherwise one of your favourites might die- i don't control the votes.!!


	13. Painful oh so painful, it hurts

Chap 12

Thanks for the reviews guys. The votes are in...We have 2 people **definitely **dyeing but we also have a 2 way tie. Joel and Will are going to be up for votes again- it's a tiebreaker, i only want 3 dyeing not 4 but if nobody votes....then I'll just kill them both- though honestly, i don't got a problem with Will but if that's what you people want......

Oh and Tommy is SAFE, i guess you Tommy lovers can breathe again- assuming you're still reading this fic.

I do NOT own power rangers.....Enjoy!!

********************************************************************************************************************

**WARNING**

**The following chapter contains some aspects of torture and character death. AznPhoenix recommends viewing by those who DON'T have problems with torture. **

**Don't say i haven't warned you....**

_Previously:_

"_Use __**any **__method you like to get the information out of these pesky rangers.."_

"_I don't believe you Zordon!! How could you?! It sickens me!"_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND- "Enough to do this!!" _

"Uhh....I really don't like the sounds of this...."

"So, are you going to tell me where the command centre is or am i going to have to do it the hard way?" Elsa asked.

"Never!"

Elsa sneered, "This is going to be so fun..."

********************************************************************************************************************************

The 10 rangers were fuming, they had teleported to the park nearby and were sitting down trying to cool off.

"I can't believe that something so evil would have to be done to tap into the morphing powers." Trent said.

"Neither did i, neither did anybody."

"But, then again it can be expected." Karone said.

"How so?"

"The power rangers were originally created for the uses for evil. Killing a few innocent people to obtain power wouldn't matter much to them."

"Still it's just cruel. Killing innocents, that could mean anyone, children even. For one morpher you need to spill the blood of the innocent, _ten _people. I really don't believe it.."

"Remember what Thrax said? 840, _eight hundred and forty _people were killed in total for all of our morphers and there will be more in the future."

"That's what i said, was it really worth it? Was the sacrifice really worth it?" Tommy (green) asked.

"I guess in a sense it is, since if it hadn't been done all of Earth would've been destroyed by Rita Repulsa years ago."

"But still, killing innocent people to obtain this power! Don't you guys understand? We fight to protect the innocent, we claim to protect our people, but if we stoop to this level just to obtain the power then we are no better than our enemies." Tommy (dino) said.

At this the others were quiet, Tommy was right, was it really worth it? Had they really stooped _that _low to obtain power?

"I myself had possession of 5 different morphers, that's _fifty _people."

Suddenly none of them feel proud of being a ranger anymore, it felt so wrong to obtain power like this. "The lightspeed rangers morphers were man-made but the rest of us..."

"Still. We didn't know. I'm mad at Zordon. He told us that it'll be dangerous to us. He told us that we'll risk our lives. He told us that it'll interfere with our social lives. He **didn't **tell us that we were going to sacrifice innocent people to obtain that power!"

_So, you feel it rangers? Feel the hate? Feel your anger towards Zordon? Embrace it, satisfy your hatred. Fuel it, do what you must. The old man deserves it, after all he didn't tell you the cost, he purposely left it out. You should do something about it, get him back. Fight __**against **__him, who knows what other secrets he is hiding? What other lies and deceits?_

A voice in their heads was telling them to go against Zordon.

_Rangers, look around you. See all the happy children smiling, see all the families laughing? The fathers, mothers, children, brothers, grandparents. Anyone of these people could've been sacrificed to get to the morphing grid. Look, do any of them deserve to die? Did any of their families deserve to lose them? Think about, what would your parents think if you _suddenly_ disappeared and reported dead?? _

Dread filled the rangers, anyone, any one of these people. Families, how? But then it was replaced by anger, angry at Zordon for not telling them, angry at Zordon for sacrificing these innocent people, angry at Zordon for expecting them to be loyal to him, most of all angry at themselves for not thinking- such great power must of came at some cost.

"_Yes, yes, fill your hearts with hate. Fill it with anger. Hate Zordon. That's right..."_

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile on the moon..**

"We're going around in circles! This stupid graveyard leads nowhere."

"We're going to have to find the others. They could be anywhere by now. How about we jump into that hole after them?"

"Uh...you do that. I'm not in suicide mood just yet..."

**Down at the crypt.....**

Elsa had turned up the heat down there and it was really making the rangers sweat.

"So, you're going to make it hard are you? Well then, i guess the old torture method does come in handy....."

The rangers were feeling very uncomfortable, they were chained to a wall totally defenceless, Elsa had a shelf of weapons at her disposal talking about torture, not good, not good at all.

"So, last chance. Tell me where the command centre is?" Elsa demanded.

"Never."

"Right then. I'm gonna have to make you talk."

The rangers were trying to put on a calm face but they were getting really worried.

"Which one first? How about this, you boys watch as i make the girl squirm. Maybe then you'll be convinced to tell me."

"No! Leave Dana alone!"

Dana had her Light Speed jacket and morpher taken from her.

Dana's POV

As Elsa approached, i began to get really anxious, she doesn't seem to be bluffing.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I asked, i didn't know how my voice came out so confident, i'm feeling the exact opposite.

"But that won't be any fun....Besides, you wouldn't be useful dead, but still i can have some fun and i can 'accidentally' kill you." She traced her hand at the curve of my face, a shiver went down me. I have a really bad feeling about this.

My heart was racing, literally. I can feel it beating, no way, this isn't the way i planned on dying, stuck on a wall at the mercy of my enemy.

Elsa approached me again, but slowly this time- as if making me wait, making me anticipate and anxious. But this time she had something in her hand, i doubt i'm going to like what it is...

For the first time i began to fear, what exactly did this maniac plan on doing with me? Suddenly Elsa ran at me with the knife pointing directly at my eyes, i shut my eyes waiting for the pain....

But it never came, i opening my eyes, Elsa was there grinning madly. The knife still posed to strike. But she didn't move as if savouring my fear.

In a swift movement she brought it down ripping my stomach, blood gushed out everywhere.

No one's POV

"DANA!!" The boys shouted.

At first Dana felt nothing, and then the pain came. It was agony; she let out a shriek, so much pain.

_Hurts, oh it hurts..._

Her breathing was heavy and laboured, "Look at you pathetic. The mighty Power Rangers are nothing without their powers." Elsa sneered.

Elsa covered Dana's mouth and nose, the sudden lack of oxygen caught Dana off guard and she panicked, kicking her legs and thrashing her arms out wildly.

Before remembering her medical training- 5 minutes to die, 3 till permanent brain damage. But in her current unfit state she wasn't too sure.

The seconds seemed to last for centuries as Dana struggled to fight against Elsa to no avail. She felt her consciousness drift before Elsa released her and smacked her across the head, "Hey, no dyeing yet. Pitiful."

Dana gulped in the air heavily, which didn't help the gash on her stomach either, causing it to bleed even more.

"So boys, are you going to tell me where the base is or am i going to play with little Dana?"

"Ignore her! Forget about me, don't tell her." Dana said.

"But Dana- "I said forget it. It's important we keep our location secret..."

"Heh, if that's the way you want it."

Elsa brought the knife down, Dana gasped as it slit her throat, she coughed up a fair bit of blood and began to choke. Elsa released her bonds and she fell flat on the ground.

"Well, i'm bored with you, i'm gonna start with the boy in black right here."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Guys?! Where are you?"

The rangers have been looking for their comrades, Tommy, Merrick, Karone, Blake, Hunter and Trent seemed to have disappeared without a trace. The Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder rangers haven't been to Angel Grove before and didn't know their way around.

"I'm going to see if Tommy's in the park." Kimberly said, she knew that Tommy went to think there.

"Tommy? Tommy?" She spotted him and the others in the deserted part of the park. "Tommy! Where've you guys been?"

They merely nodded to acknowledge her, only Tommy (green) actually said 'hi'. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing beautiful, nothing." (A/N i'm a Tom/Kim fan , so deal if you don't like it)

Kim looked at them worriedly.

"C'mon ,let's get back to the command centre."

The others reluctantly agreed.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

After a few hours Dana, Chad, Will and Sky had ended up with bruises covering virtually every part of their body, cuts and i mean large cuts- not measly scratches everywhere. And they were basically covered with their own blood head to toe. Will and Chad had a sword shoved _down _their legs, the hilt poking out from their thighs, while the tip came out near their ankle, causing them to keep their leg straight and in extreme pain.

The Tyrannodrones had been merciless, beating them literally senseless with Baseball bats, shoving knives into them, burning using fire and a switch.

A few had been cruel enough to push small daggers completely into their skin to the point where the hilt and handle is inside the victim's body and they stitched in back, so to remove the dagger they'll have to cut open their body.

Will had suffered severe burns to the point where you can hardly recognise him anymore. Dana had her nails painfully ripped off; Sky had his right hand cut off to stop him from using his shield.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"Guys, guys!! I found the exit! Hey, i think that's a space ship!!" Bridge said excitedly.

"But we can't leave our friends behind."

"We can't do anything for them now, we need to get back and get help."

The rangers all agreed to this and went on the space ship back to Earth- running into a few complications on the way- Like Grumms ship and the Dark Fortress. But they made it passed unnoticed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as they heard the news Zordon sent a team to go and rescue them, Hunter and Trent were among those picked. This time however, they used the Astro-Megaship.

They'd arrived to find the bodies of Chad, Will, Dana and Sky on the floor.

"Oh my god."

They raced up and checked on them, "They still have a pulse but it'll very weak." Kelsey said, "We better get them back." They teleported Dana and Sky back to Earth but just as they were about to move Will- Battlings appeared.

"Oh god... These creeps, just what we need..."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I know the end of this chapter seems a bit rash but I really don't feel like writing anymore, it's midnight and i got school tomorrow. Well remember, the tie-breaker

Vote:

Joel

Or

Will


	14. help me please?

A/N

Sorry for the alert but i need help, i know a few points but im still having trouble piecing the words together,

Please help me choose from the following options:

A. After the death(s) of fellow ranger(s) the ranger teams are arguing amongst each other, to make things worse the 10 'once evil rangers' are arguing too. Half defecting to evil the other staying good- causing problems for the ranger couples

OR

B. After the death(s) of fellow ranger(s) the teams began to distance themselves from each other, making team work a whole lot harder and problems ensure. The 10 'once evil rangers' have all defected, making problems amongst the ranger couples.

OR

C. After the death(s) of fellow ranger(s) the teams began to bond closer to each other, the whole thing with Zordon was just a misunderstanding and the couples appear to be closer.

I personally don't like option C very much but it's up to you guys.

_AznPhoenix_


	15. Leader! I'm no leader!

Chap 13

Stupid.....excuse for a brother.....first won't stop bothering me.....now he's stalking me on the net......stupid.....stupid....stupid.....urgh......_BrotherPhoenix...._What kind of name is that.....stupid.....copy my name too now.......urgh!!!!.....Stupid bro stop commenting on my fics!!!.......got a problem with my romance fics come say it to my face instead of commenting.....i'm gonna sooo get you after mum and dad are out.........

OH STOP RANTING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALL READY!!!!

Fine.... *grumbles*.

I do NOT own power rangers.

Enjoy and Review!!!

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Previously:

"_Sacrificing innocent people for power!!"_

"_It's disgusting!!"_

"_Hey a ship!! We need to call help."_

"_Oh my god...."_

"_They have a pulse but it's really weak." _

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"This is bad, this is really bad.... We need to get these two back to Earth, they won't last long here."

"C'mon!!"

"AHH!! Let go of me!!" Trent yelled, the battlings had a firm grip on him and were dragging him away. Without the ability to morph, outnumbered and cornered, victory seems impossible.

"Carter, take Chad and Will and go." Hunter kicking a battling.

"But what about you guys?" Carter said.

"It's hopeless here anyway..." Blake said dodging a punch.

"We can take care of ourselves, they need medical attention, take them and go, now, hurry!!" Kelsey said fighting off the battlings.

Looking around Carter knew the chances were grim, he nodded, took Chad and Will and was teleported back to the command centre.

"What do we do now?" Kelsey asked.

"Fight or die. I know i'm not too keen to die here." Trent said kicking the battlings and getting free.

**Back at the command centre**

"Ai yai yai..... This is not good." Alpha 6 said (after they found out about Alpha 5, Billy and Cam are currently re-programming him).

"What is it Alpha?" Joel asked.

"Dana and Sky are stable, they'll make it- all they need is rest. But Chad and Will...."

"Is there any hope at all? Any?"

"Ai yai yai." Alpha looked pretty gloomy for a robot, "They're gone..."

"No way, NOO!!!" Joel yelled, Carter ran in to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Chad....Will.....they.....no that's impossible!!" Joel yelled.

"You mean they......" Carter trailed off.

"I'M AFRAID SO CARTER. I WAS HOPING THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN.....BUT NOW...AS YOU KNOW, THIS IS FAR MORE DANGEROUS THAN ANYTHING YOU EVER HAVE ENCOUNTERED....."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carter was sitting outside, _If i had brought them here earlier..... I let my team down.... What kind of leader am i?!!! What kind of leader get's his team killed?!!! And i have another team member still on the moon!!!_

"I'm no leader!!" Carter yelled throwing a rock in the distance.

"Don't say that."

Carter turned around, Jason was there- the first red ranger.

"Never say that. You're a red ranger for a reason- it's because you are a leader. Everyone has their good and bad days, you can't be perfect."

Carter shook his head, "You don't understand. I did- or failed to do.....Now it's cost the team."

"Uniting the team is important- without the leader your team is going to fall apart."

"What team?!!" Carter said, his emotions rising, "What team?!! 1 is in the ER, 1 on the moon, and another dead! Yes Jason DEAD! What can you understand about it?! You have no idea what it's like!!" He stormed off leaving Jason a shocked.

_DEAD!? So it's happened.....something we all wished to avoid..... We lost a ranger.... _Jason wondered around, this isn't going to turn out well.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Trent hasn't come back, i wonder if he's ok...." Kira said.

"He'll be fine, he can look after himself." Conner said.

"I hope you're right."

But Kira couldn't help but worry- she had this feeling, something's happening to Trent....

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Has anyone seen Blake or Hunter? Carter came back, aren't they here yet?" Tori asked.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it....I haven't seen them since they left with Carter, Trent and Kelsey." Shane said.

"But they'll be OK." Dustin said quickly, before Tori gets into one of her 'worried' stages and does something stupid.

"I hope so....." Tori said, she'd really been missing Blake, _hope you come back soon...._

**Meanwhile on the moon...**

"Hunter. Blake. Good to see you two again." Lothor said.

"Lothor." Blake hissed, he lunged at him only to be stopped by Hunter, "Not now."

"Mesogog. I knew you had to be involved in this somehow." Trent said.

"Let go of me!" Kelsey said struggling against the battlings.

"Ahh.....The yellow ranger."

"Queen Bansheera!!"

"Now, now, attention everyone." A voice boomed out.

They all turned around, there stood a cloaked figure.

"Lord Rashka."

"Get rid of the yellow one, take the others....Ecliptor's got a very special surprise for you...."

Using the devices that had made Astronema turned evil- they changed the rangers into raving evil lunatics once again..... While Kelsey is being taken away.....

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, this one's a little short but i wanna give you guys something to keep you entertained...

Review please!!!!


	16. Trapped under giant rocks here! help!

Chap 14

Hey hey!! Guess who's back?!! Yeah, i'm a little weird today. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, love you JeremyShane.

**Visit my poll on my profile:**

**Question: Should my OC's be in future stories (including this one)?**

**Answer: Yes or NO**

Enjoy, R&R!!

I do NOT own power rangers

Note;

This is normal speech and narrations

_This is thought_

Ai yai yai is Alpha

CAPITALS IS ZORDON

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Previously:_

"_Carter, take Chad and Will back to Earth with you."_

"_Dana and Sky will be fine, but Will and Chad......"_

"_NO!!!!"_

"_What would you know about it Jason?! You have no idea!!"_

"_Lothor!"_

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************_

The sirens blared, "RANGERS THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK ON THE CITY, I'D LIKE FOR AT LEAST 3 TEAMS TO GO DOWN TO INVESTIGATE."

"We'll go." Shane (Red NinjaStorm ranger) said.

"Let's check it out." Jason said.

"We're free." Casey (Red Jungle Fury ranger) said.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"WHAT?!!! Blake, Hunter?!!" Tori almost yelled.

"Hello Tori, care to join us? We were just about to destroy Angel Grove and then Blue Bay Harbour." Blake said.

"What happened to you guys?" Shane asked.

Hunter smirked, "Nothing, Lothor merely guided us to who we really are."

Tori bit her lip, "I don't believe it...."

"Hey aren't they rangers like us?" Casey asked.

"Uh....they were good, then evil, then good, then evil, then good, now evil again...." Dustin said.

Casey and Jason nodded knowingly, each having their own experiences with evil rangers in the past.

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!"

"Ninja Storm, ranger form, ha!"

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!"

"Masterdon!"

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!"

"Lion Warrior!" (I decided to make Jarrod good and Dai Shi is inhabiting someone else's body)

"Hiya!!"

The rangers attacked the Thunder Rangers,

"Crimson Blaster."

Hunter rapidly fired his blaster, which flew over the heads of the Mighty Morphing rangers.

"Heh, missed, guess your aim isn't too good now, eh?" Kimberly said.

"Who said i was aiming for you, old timer?" Hunter asked as the rocks from the mountains behind them tumbled down, causing a landslide.

"Whoa?!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Tori was fighting using Kenjutsu (sword fighting) with Blake,

"Blake, don't do this, i don't want to fight you."

"Heh, i don't want to hurt you Tori, join us; think Tori, think of what we can become?"

"No Blake, he's controlling you again. Don't let Lothor in your mind, you're strong Blake. Be strong, you're good, i know it." Tori said blocking a strike with her Ninja sword.

"I am not good! So have it your way Tori, i don't know what i ever saw in you- you aren't even skilful or pretty." Blake hissed, venom seeping through his words.

Tori was taken by surprise, _Did Blake just say that??? _

"You're pathetic Wind ranger!!" Blake yelled, he swept Tori's feet from underneath her, wielding his Thunder Blade he struck her cleanly as she lost balance.

She demorphed as she hit the ground, "Blake...." Tori said before falling unconscious.

"TORI!"

Cam, Shane and Dustin dropped what they were doing (removing the boulders off the MMPR, who had been stuck under the landslide) and ran over to Tori.

"Huh?! Ow!! Hey!! Trapped under giant rocks here!!" Zach yelled.

"This is ridiculous." Theo said, dropping a rock.

"Alright, Jungle Mace!" Lily said.

Trini took one look at the Jungle Mace before freaking out,

"Oh no, no, no ,no, no. Absolutely not!!"

"Actually, i think we should give it a go, besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Jason asked.

"In theory the impact of the strike will have a desolating effect, which will presumably eradicate us." Billy said.

"Uh..... meaning??"

"He thinks that the blow will probably kill us." Trini said.

"You had to ask bro...." Tommy said (he'd refused to pick up his Morpher and therefore all the Tommy's are unmorphed).

"It won't kill you; i can control my animal spirit well. Just shut your eyes and put your head down." Lily said.

The originals reluctantly followed, "How did it come to this??"

"Here goes!"

Lily swung her Jungle Mace, smashing the rocks into pieces.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Tori, are you ok?!" Dustin asked.

"She's out cold, we better take her back to the command centre." Cam said.

"Yeah."

"I still don't believe it though, Hunter and Blake....again."

"You better believe it, c'mon, let's get rid of these pathetic posers." Hunter said.

"Whatever."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok this one's a little short, chase me around with a hammer, whatever, but i can't think of much lately, school's been a real hassle too.

Review please!!

And visit my poll!!!


	17. broken down

Chap 15

Ok, sorry for not updating in a while, i got a writer's block...

Anyway, enjoy and review!!

I do not own power rangers

* * *

_Previously_

"_What the?! Blake and Hunter?"_

"_Tori no!!!"_

"_Hey hey!! Stuck under giant rocks here!!"_

"_In theory the impact of the strike will have a desolating effect, which will presumably eradicate us."_

"_Time to get rid of these posers." _

_***************************************************************************************************_

"Alright, we're free. It's morphin time!"

"Masterdon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tommy, you got to morph to stand a chance."

"No thank you." Tommy (white) replied.

"You've done it so many times in the past, what difference does it make now?!"

"Fine..."

"Dragonzord!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Ready guys?!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!"

They rushed at Blake and Hunter,

"2 against 10? That doesn't seem fair; see you later." Blake said as they disappeared.

"Damn it!"

"Hey come back here!!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon....

"Get your filthy claws off me!!!" Kelsey yelled, she was thrown into a room; similar to the one of the 'dark dimension'.

"Hehe, no one will save you now yellow ranger. This time, you will perish."

"DIE YELLOW RANGER!!!"

"AH!"

Piercing shrieks ranger and echoed against the walls, "HAHAHAHAHA! 3 rangers down, 2 rangers evil; just a few to go..."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tori sat against a rock, this had to be one of the most miserable moments of her life, just when it all started falling into place...life is full of cliché's.

"_I don't know what i ever saw in you- you aren't even skilful or pretty."_

"_You're pathetic Wind ranger!!"_

Blake's words rang in her head; Tori shook her head, "No....that wasn't Blake....he wasn't himself at the time..."

_But what if he really did mean it?_ Tori recalled the moments when she had failed in battles or failed to help- even the times when she misunderstood when Blake was training...._ I am really pathetic...._

Tear slid down her cheeks.

"Tori. Hey Tori! What are doing all the way out here?" A voice called.

Tori looked up, face to face with her friend and team leader- Shane.

"Tori, have you been...crying? What's the matter??" Shane asked, concerned.

Tori shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Don't give me that. What happened Tori?"

"No really, it's nothing, i just...i need to be alone." She said before 'ninja-streaking' some where.

"What the?"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Something's wrong with Tommy, you can you feel it?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he's been- well first he and a few others came back from Thrax yelling at Zordon, then he doesn't want to morph anymore...." Trini said.

"Hey, you think Thrax has something to do with it?" Zack asked.

"Must be, that creep's probably worse than Rita and Zedd put together."

"Uh...Jason....He _is _Rita and Zedd put together...."

"Right....though i really don't know how that happened...or want to know."

"Something's wrong- it's tearing us all apart. Will and Chad gone, Kelsey MIA (missing in action), Carter's broke down; Blake and Hunter evil- that's the Ninja storm rangers down as well; plus Tommy, Trent, Karone, and Merrick refuse to morph...."

"Then...what are we going to do?"

"Well...i guess we could ask Zordon, he's always been help, you know- guide us in the right direction."

"Yeah ok."

The 5 MMPR made their way to Zordon to seek advice....though...that might not be a good idea right now...

* * *

Ok, that was pretty much pointless... but it's something.

Review, please?


	18. Alyssa or Merrick?

Chap 18

I'm not dead. Now before you jump to any conclusions I'd advise you to drop your weapons....I'd been a bit busy but holidays next week!! Wahoo!! That would probably mean more chapters, as long as my parents decide to stop trying to get me off my laptop every minute of the day.

I do NOT own anything

Enjoy and review!

* * *

_Previously_

"_Die yellow ranger!"_

"AH!" _Piercing shrieks ranger and echoed against the walls, "HAHAHAHAHA! 3 rangers down, 2 rangers evil; just a few to go..."_

"_I don't know what i ever saw in you- you aren't even skilful or pretty."_

"_You're pathetic Wind ranger!!"_

"_Something's wrong with Tommy, you can you feel it?"_

"Well...i guess we could ask Zordon, he's always been help, you know- guide us in the right direction."

* * *

The MMPR rangers had made their way back to the command centre and were about to talk to Zordon when the alarm went off.

The rangers rushed into the room, on the viewing globe it showed Toxica and Jindrax- holding Alyssa captive.

"Wild Force rangers, if you ever want to see your white ranger again, i suggest you meet us in Turtle Cove in 1 hour, you'll know where. Don't bring any other ranger team. Just Cole, Taylor, Danny, Max and Merrick. No one else. Or.... (here Toxica broke out laughing) little white tiger here will suffer worse than death."

"No!" Cole shouted.

"C'mon let's head out." Taylor said.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING RANGERS?"

"Isn't it obvious?! To get Alyssa, we aren't going to stand by."

"Isn't it plain obvious that it's a trap?" Eric asked, much to Taylor's annoyance.

"What would you do if one of your team mates where captured by a mutant?" Taylor shot back.

Eric held his tongue; he knew exactly what he would do. "Guys guys, we have to sort this out. You guys can't go." Jason said.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's obvious that they want you so-

"So we'll go to them, you'd do the same if one of you were caught." Danny said.

"Jase, he's got a point; i mean if one of us were captured you and Tommy would go and ask questions later." Kim said.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT YOU GOING WILL ONLY DO WHAT YOUR ENEMY WANTS- WE CAN NOT LET THAT HAPPEN. IT'S ALL FOR THE BETTER; ANOTHER TEAM WILL BE DISPATCHED."

"All for the better..." Merrick muttered somewhat bitterly.

"Don't you get it?! She'll be killed if we go with another team!"

"Zordon, i think they should go, we'd do the same if it were one of us; and all for the better- what good would come of it if we lose our friends?" Jason asked.

Tommy (White) had his hands clenched into fist and looked like he wanted to hit something, muttering below his breath somewhat menacingly.

"NO I FORBID ANY RANGER TEAM FROM MEETING TOXICA AND JINDRAX ALONE."

****************************

A little bit later...

The Wild Force team sneaked out to Turtle Cove and met Toxica.

"Where's Alyssa?!" Cole demanded.

"Hehe, it doesn't help to be impatient red ranger. Besides, the white ranger is perfectly fine-for now. Jindrax! Bring her out!"

Jindrax appeared dragging a tied up-kicking-screaming and cursing Alyssa.

"Let me go you foul-

Jindrax struck her across the face, "Alyssa! I swear you'll regret that Jindrax!" Taylor said in a deadly calm voice.

"Well we're here for a bargain. The White Tiger ranger for the Luna Wolf ranger. So it's a swap, Merrick for Alyssa. What means more for you rangers? Strength or friendship?"

The rangers remained silent- this was an.... unexpected twist.

"And what stops us from kicking your butt now? 5 against 2." Taylor said.

"Simple, her." Jindrax said kicking Alyssa in the head which caused her to fall unconscious.

"Merrick, what do you think?" Cole asked.

"I'd gladly swap my life for Alyssa's." He said solemnly.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, what warrior would be able to live knowing that he left a girl to die for him- no offense."

Merrick turned himself over and they roughly handed Alyssa over.

"Hahahaha, Master Org will be very pleased. Zen-Aku will be resurrected again!" Toxica said gleefully before disappearing.

"No! Not Zen-Aku!"

"Impossible, we destroyed Zen-Aku."

"We thought we destroyed Master Org." Max pointed out.

* * *

Well that's it for now, review please?


End file.
